The present invention relates to therapeutic devices for patients.
Cryotherapy may be defined as the treatment of a patient with cold. In many instances it is desirable to cool and apply pressure to the tissue of the patient. For example, sports trainers often wish to apply cold and pressure to the extremities, hands, feet, or joints of an athlete after a sprain or strain sustained during playing. Similarly, physicians in hospitals, such as in emergency rooms, often desire to apply cold and pressure to a patient in order to accelerate healing by reducing edema and hematoma. It is also believed that the application of cold and pressure may be useful for spinal injuries. Not only does cold and pressure serve for the treatment of tissue injuries, it also acts as an anesthetic to reduce pain.
In the past, the necessary coldness has been most commonly obtained through the use of ice. It is apparent that such a procedure is cumbersome and inconvenient, and the desired coldness may not be obtained. In certain instances, it is desirable to apply cold and pressure for protracted periods of time which is not feasible without frequent changes of ice. In some instances, it is desirable to apply heat after cryotherapy has been completed which of course cannot be accomplished with ice.